New Super Mario Bros. Silver
New Super Mario Bros. Silver is the second New Super Mario Bros. game for the Nintendo Silver, and the first developed by UniversalGaming Incorporated. Using local multiplayer, 5 players can play the game, similar to New Super Mario Bros. U, but with the Nintendo Network, up to 7 players can play, counting the one who places all the platforms, and does things similarly to the aforementioned entry. The big highlights of this game include a whole series of newly themed levels, and a slightly more detailed story than prior entries in the Mario series. The back of the box teases some of these new levels, and some new villains, who are introduced in this game. Gameplay Characters You can play as six different characters, similar to New Super Mario Bros. Omega: Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Princess Peach, or a Mii. Mario has his standard abilities (triple jump, ground pound, long jump, etc.), and a lot of the power-ups from ages past, with a few new additions. Luigi plays similarly to Mario, only with a faster speed, a higher jump, and the usual problem with stopping. Yellow Toad is faster than everyone else, and Blue Toad is able to use combo moves with the Yellow Toad in certain areas, while Princess Peach has power-ups which represent the Vibes from Super Princess Peach. When you choose a Mii, the color of the Mii's shirt determines their abilities, which determine which character they play like. Collectibles There are now five Star Coins in every level, unlike the three prior to this game, and with 10 worlds, that totals to about 480 to collect. As you gather them you unlock Hint Movies, a Sound Test, and separate skills for Mario and the other characters, among other things, which can all be viewed at Peach's Castle in the second world: Joyous Fields. When you get to the final world, you collect 5 Moon Coins in each level, similar to New Super Mario Bros. 2, which represent the 20 or so other coins in the Star Coin count. The Star and Moon Coins retain their appearance from the previous games, but they do sparkle a little bit more, and the Moon Coins are a little bit darker in color. Power-ups Returning *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Cape Feather *Penguin Suit *Super Star New *Bat Mushroom *Kung Flower Items In this game, Mario and friends can actually get items that they can hold on to for the entirety of the level, similar to the propeller block in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which grant abilities that normal power-ups don't give, and do reference to power-ups that were not included in the game. *Propeller Block *Candle *Hammer *Projectile Block *Trigger (used to activate large buttons on the ground) Other Modes As mentioned above, the game does have both local multiplayer, and wireless multiplayer, using Nintendo Network, and it works similarly to past games in the series. There is also the Coin Rush mode, and the VS Battle mode from the first game, only now you can play as any of the characters. There are also some new minigames concievied for this entry, which are not full rehashes from previous games (see here). Story In this game, Mario, Luigi, the Toads and Princess Peach are enjoying a nice evening meal with Princess Daisy at her castle in Sarasaland, when Bowser comes in and stops the party. He steals Princess Daisy, and ams to take her to his castle, but before he leaves, he comically does steal some of the cake that the heroes were sharing. As for Mario and his friends, they, as usual, go off to find Bowser. Bowser realized that he couldn't rely simply on his minions from the past, and his children, since they could never truly tromp Mario and friends. So, shortly before the Mario and Co. entered the first world, a cutscene shows Bowser recruiting two new members for the Koopa Troop: Morgaburth, and Blarggba, who will hopefully destroy Mario once and for all. Over the course of their journey, Mario and Co. find various characters who can offer insight on what has happened, and gatekeepers, positioned by Bowser, so that whenever you beat a boss, you still have to beat the Gatekeeper to advance, similar to airships from previous entries. Bowser himself, does appear in the actual levels, even if only to taunt you, but you do fight him in the castles of Worlds 1 and 5. When Daisy is beaten, the heroes start to head back, only to be interrupted by Bowser and the Koopalings, who launch a desparation attack, and pit the heroes into a final fight against all of the Koopalings, and Bowser, who has doubled in size. After beating this, our heroes make their way back home. Worlds #Joyous Fields (Boom Boom is the miniboss, and Bowser is the boss of the castle and there is no gatekeeper) #Gear Center (Pom Pom is the miniboss, and King Boo is the boss of the castle) #Figure 8 City (Wendy O. Koopa is the miniboss, and Morgaburth, a large water monster, is the boss of the castle) #Desperate Desert (Lemmy Koopa is the miniboss, and Mummipokey is the boss of the castle, and Kamek is the boss of the airship) #Bubbly Oceans (Morton Koopa Jr. is the miniboss, and Bowser is the boss, having for you to chase him through a level) #Flustrous Forests (Iggy Koopa is the miniboss, and Petey Piranha is the boss of the castle) #Rugged Wastelands (Roy Koopa is the miniboss, and Goomboss is the boss of the castle) #Volcano Core (Larry Koopa is the miniboss, and Blarggba, a genetically engineered Blargg, is the boss of the castle) #Fort of Darkness (Ludwig von Koopa is the miniboss, and Bowser is the boss of the castle, followed by a section, in which you run from Bowser, as he chases you one last time.) #Heiwana Village (Lavora is the miniboss, and Dry Bowser is the boss of the castle) Enemies See here A lot of the enemies do return from previous games, such as Goombas and Koopas. They functon similarly to how they did in previous entries, but there are new types of enemies as well: *Common (enemies that are often seen in every level) *Melee (enemies who fight close-range, and engage in hand-to-hand combat) *Ranged (enemies who fire projectiles, or attacks that hit from a distance) *Undead (enemies who are versions of regular enemies that look more skeletal) *Dark (enemies who are versions of regular enemies who are taken over by darkness) Yoshi Yoshi does return in this game, and the large Yoshis do function similarly to New Super Mario Bros. Omega, in which the multiple colors do have their own separate powers. They do bring back the Baby Yoshis back, with a few more types with other abilities, which are all actvated by eating 5 of the berries which grow on bushes in the level. Unlike previous entries in the series, the Yoshi stays with you after you complete a level: Regular Yoshis *Green - Normal *Red - Can dash *Blue - Can float, just like in Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Yellow/Gold - Acts like the Gold Brick Mario, and collects a lot of coins *Pink - Can shoot stronger eggs *Brown - Higher Flutter Jumps *Cyan - can withstand more hits with Mario on its back Baby Yoshis *Green - Normal *Pink - Can float *Blue - Can shoot bubbles *Yellow - Illuminates dark areas *Red - Can shoot fire, and power increases with Mario, when he has a Fire Flower *Black - Can fire eggs out of its mouth DLC Packs Awhile after the game's release, downloadable levels, and packs for Coin Rush will be released. These packs are only available to people who have beaten the main story mode, and completed the special world, Heiwana Village. The following packs have been confirmed: *Expansion Pack A *Expansion Pack B *Vacation to Paradise *Just a Busy Day Development and Media /Beta Elements/ /Music/ /Gallery/ Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo Silver Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Upcoming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario (series) Category:UniversalGaming Inc. Category:Games by Megamaster7941 Category:2012